


Frowning

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20 years before main game, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Regis deals with two frowning guards.Mature because some bad words,





	Frowning

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [Cor Week ](https://corleonisweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr for random moments of lucidity [Albedosoyna](http://albedosoyna.tumblr.com/)

“If you keep frowning like that, your face will stay that way.”

Cor grunted and turned his head to the side, ignoring Clarus remark. He turned to face him, taking a deep sip of his black coffee. “It would be better than the look frozen on your face.”

“You mean the face that gets the ladies?” Clarius smirked and leaned against the counter with his own cup of coffee. 

“The face that screams, ‘I’m going to kill you in your sleep’ look,” Cor responded. “I haven’t seen your ‘get the ladies face’.”

“It’s not like I would waste it on you.” Clarus said matter of factly and smirked as he sipped his coffee.

Regis frowned as he looked over at this Shield and guard. Why did they have to argue in the morning about stupid things? Yesterday the argument was about how Cor hadn’t cleaned the car right and the day before it was about how Clarus left his sword oils open in the weapons room. 

They bickered like an old married couple every morning and it was starting to get annoying.

“If you two don’t stop, I’ll stop allowing you to drink coffee in my kitchen before the start of the day. This is supposed to be a time to reflect and figure out what has to be done for the day, not insult each other.” Regis was at his breaking point with these two. He trusted them with his life but they were going to take his sanity.

They both looked at him over their cups of coffee … and kept frowning at him.

“I think this is the perfect time to insult him,” Clarus said. “I wouldn’t want to do it in front of the king.”

“He only has so many words he can use in a day, so this is a great place for him to use them,” Cor counted and took a deep drink of his coffee.

Clarus squared his shoulders and flexed his tattooed arms as he crossed them across his chest. Regis knew it as a sign of posturing, he had seen him do it to others and it usually worked.

It never worked on Cor.

“I, at least, use words in public. Yesterday the only thing you did was grunt.”

Cor slammed his cup down on the counter and Regis was glad that the cup didn’t break. It was one of his grandmothers mugs and he wanted to keep it.

“I had nothing to say,” Cor said simply. “Better to look smart than to open your mouth and remove all doubt.”

Clarus frown deepened as he leaned toward Cor. “You ready to go.”

Cor nodded. “So ready.”

Before Regis could even ask what they were ready for they both turned on the heels and out the door … without him.

“Where …” Regis sighed and tried to followed after the two men that were supposed to be guarding him. They went to the training yard, grabbed each a sword and squared up against each other. Both were frowning deeply at each other. 

Regis rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily as they stared at each other.

“Well!” Regis finally yelled. “Are you two going to fight it out already?”

They lunged at each other in earnest. Both of their faces were set in deep and intense frowns as they tried to kill each other. 

Regis sat on a bench where a man with ash brown hair sat and was watching the fight. The man was looking on rather intensely as he pushed the glasses up his nose and was shaking his head with a smirk on his lips. The prince was not familiar with the man but the man seemed to be familiar with the two that were currently trying to disembowel each other over facial expressions. 

The man scoffed and elbowed him as he nodded his head toward the fighters. “When do you think those two will just fuck it out already?” Regis eyebrows rose as the man didn’t recognize him and that made the scene all the more amusing. “I give them to the end of this fight.” 

Regis couldn’t control his laughter at the comments. When his eyes turned back to the battle he witnessed Cor knocking Clarus off his feet with a triumphant yell, only to have his feet kicked out from under him in the next second. Now, both men were laying next to each other and panting loudly on the training mat.

“Get a room!” The man beside him yelled and stood. “Like really,” he mumbled as he left the room with a shake of his head.

Clarus and Cor sat up abruptly and stared at the man leaving the room and then at him. They were both frowning deeply as they watched the man’s back and then to him again.

“Do you two need the morning to get the rest of this ... tension out of your system?” Regis asked as he tried to control his mirth. He as not succeeding very well. They both were looking at him with deeply pink cheeks, large eyes, and deep frowns.

He walked over to them and offered a hand to each of them.

“I need a shower,” Clarus said casually as he was hauled up.

Cor grunted.

Regis couldn’t resist. “You can save time if you both shower together.” They sneered and frowned deeper, which Regis didn’t think was possible. “And maybe you two can work on that getting rid of that frown together.”

They were both speechless but at least they weren’t frowning anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to say that the unknown man at the end is Ignis Uncle (who does not have a name... does the man have a name.)


End file.
